In this study, we have produced soluble versions of just the HIV-1 Env gp120 receptor binding domain derived from a primary isolate stabilized by heterologous trimerization motifs (GCN4). We have produced milligram quantities of these proteins and and performed a detailed biochemical and biophysical analysis. We have tested these glycoproteins for immunogenicity in rabbits . Breadth of neutralization indicate that these glycoproteins are interesting platforms for furthere modification to better elicit broadly neutralizing antibodies.